Who will it be?
by LinkOfMoon
Summary: Anju Shibata is a new student of ouran high. She meets hosts finds out Haruhi's secret and many more things...which host will she fall for and which host would fall for her and what does the fate decides for her...? Read it is filled with funny incidents it will make your mood turn on KyoyaXOcXTamaki and slight with other hosts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how are you? This is a story based on OC X hosts but mainly TamakiXOCX Kyoya I have added a bit hint of comedy in it hope you like...**

**Read and ENJOY **

* * *

**Character info: **

**Name:** Anju Shibata

**Age:** Same as Haruhi

**Looks: **black short hair with big brown eyes and pale skin. Wears specs

**Height: **An inch taller than Haruhi

* * *

**Starts:**

"Phew!" I exclaimed after finishing my work at cafe taking off my apron and waving bye to my owner "Mata ashita oji-san" I shouted and exited the cafe.

It was a small cafe with 5to 6 tables we serve only pastries and beverages and my salary is also very small I mean very less I can buy my school books with the salary and nothing more and sometimes I get bonus from which I buy my accessories.

I reached my apartment which was 15 mins walk from the cafe as usual I checked my post box I have been wishing for at least something to be in post box because I am desperately waiting for something and... WOW I found something!

Please...god please...please...please...let it the application form I beg you!

I slowly opened my one eye; opened the door and went in...PLEASE...I BEG YOU GOD...

My spirits went to hell when I saw the name TEPCO on the envelope it was electricity bill...Muwaaaaahhh I will not get the application form of the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL!

I threw it on the table with disappointment I turned on my small portable TV I bet it is an ancient piece...I came and sat on the floor making thud noise...

Soon I heard a screaming from down saying actually yelling "ARE YOU PLANING TO BREAK DOWN MY HOUSE ANJU SHIBATA?"

"Gomen- nasai Takashi-san" I shouted back from the window It was my owner a BIG MEANIE...he acts as if this is white house or Britain palace or something...dumbo...he lost his wife when he was young man that made mean say people I have no idea but I know this much now he is a miserable man...

I closed the window door slowly came space walking and sat on the floor slowly as well I saw a red envelope under the post I received just now...I took with it with zero interest it read 'Ou-ran-hi-gh-sc-hoo-l?' Huh?

* * *

**After two seconds: **

What Ouran High school? Oh my god OURAN HIGH SCHOOL I shouted but not audible to outsiders.

I carefully tore the envelope and found an application form and a letter saying I am selected in the interview...

WOOOOH I shouted and started jumping with joy resulting a knock on the door...oops its Takashi-san...I hurriedly opened the door and hugged Takashi-san screaming "Yay I got admission at ouran high Takashi-san!" I screamed and hugged him again...

"Yah yah congratulations and please don't break down my house in your JOY" he screamed the last word.

"Itte Takashi-san I got it there is no need to scream" I whispered the last words.

"Now if I hear you jumping again you are out of my house got it?"

"Hai wakata!" I said in attentive manner. Yippe I am an ouran high student now! I started dancing but slowly

I need to go to the school tomorrow collect the uniform, school prospectus and many more things...YOSH I achieved my target!

* * *

**Next day:**

I wasn't able to sleep I was thinking about the school and too excited I look like I am cursed...Uwaaah they will not allow me into the school looking at my avatar...I said looking at myself in the mirror.

As they say "Smartness is more important than beauty" who said that? My inner voice asked me; I started thinking; oh forget it quoted by me 'THE GREAT'

I got dressed into a white skirt which landed up a little above my knees matched with a blue frilled sleeved top and my hair left untied. I took my white hand bag and wore white pair of flats and headed out.

I was locking the door it was an old building it takes long time to put the key inside the key hole since it's rusted

"AH! Anju-chan going somewhere?" oh shit I cursed myself for being so slow and finally caught in the hands of Kawasaki-san.

_Meet Kawasaki-san an old woman not as old as my owner but still old; my neighbour and biggest head ache of my life if she starts talking once there is absolutely no end to that.._

"Um" I fake smiled "Yah for admission"

"Admission; which admission?" she asked holding mop in her hand.

"Ouran high school admission" I said fake smiling again.

"OMG" that's what she literally said "You got admission there?"

"Yah Kawasaki-san I did get into it okay bye aunt I am getting late" I said trying to run but failing miserably as she pulled my hand.

-"Oh wait Anju why did you get into Ouran? We have many other schools in Japan in fact talking about school reminds me that my grandson; the grandson who lives in UK" she said pointing the UK part near my house "Oh you see he has joined the school now and you know their neighbour Mr. Smith oh you don't know! Their cat gave birth to 4, 4 new kittens" she said showing her four fingers two times "And you know Mr. Smith's wife ran with some guy"

"Blah blah blaaaah blahhhh" was all I heard.

BLAH

BLAH

BLAH

.

..

...

...

...

"Oh anyways good luck for your math exam!" she said went and closed her door with 'thud' sound soon I heard the owner screaming "DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR SO LOUDLY KAWASAKI"

"Um thank you Kawasaki-san" I said barely standing math exam? She talks so much and finally forgets the main talk with which we started.

GOD PLEASE HELP ME I screamed in my mind.

* * *

I finally reached the school it was huge and more of all it was too extravagant for a school.

I entered the campus man it was a palace with flowers fountains grass and many more things. After a long walk I finally reached the principal's room I got lost even after having a map gosh this school is huge...I waited few seconds to regain my stable breathing and then knocked the door

Knock...

"Come in" I heard a stoic voice.

"Good morning, Sir my name is Anju Shibata nice to meet you sir" I said bowing.

"Ah Anju Shibata the scholarship student; please come and have a seat" I nodded went and sat down.

He started searching something in the drawer and finally handed me my identity card.

"Shibata-san I have no objection for you to give place in my school but I am not satisfied with your guardian information please clear the matter first okay and you can attend the your classes from tomorrow"

"Ari-arigato sensei" I said bowing I was over whelmed with joy this was my dream and I Anju Shibata has conquered her dream

"You may go and take a look at school if you wish"

"Oh sure sensei arigato gosaimas!"

I exited the room yeah! After all my saying is true "Smartness matters more than beauty"

According to this prospectus my class room is 113(?) I wonder which way I should head...luckily I found a guy who was looking at the notice board and reading something very carefully 'Yosh I found someone to ask' I headed towards him

I think he is some hot dashing rich guy though only his glasses are visible for me but I am pretty sure he will be like my prince charming...! Yosh Anju it's your chance make full use of it make him fall for you...

'YOSH' I said again "Excuse me may I know where is the class number 113?" I asked him in sweet voice as possible...

He turned his face towards me there were sparks around him and stars glittering and his face was revealed "Yes how may I help" his face is right in front of me and

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Hey guys hope you liked it thanks for reading don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Love you all!**

**Bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for adding into your favs and following! It really means a lot and review as well it would mean much more...sorry for mistakes I have not re-read the chappy!**

* * *

His face is right in front of me and

...

...

Few words he is right opposite of what I have thought...he has buck teeth, his hair brushed towards his glasses to add...in his beauty...(no offence just for fun please forgive if it hurts someone)

I was staring at him and I could suddenly I noticed a blush on his cheeks which made me step back immediately.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Ummm...I wanted to know where room no 113 is?" I tried to ask as normally as possible.

"Please go upstairs and take right the third class room is 113"

"Ari-arigato gosaimas!" I said bowing.

"Umm by the way are you a new student?"

"Yes; yes I am"

"Konichiwa watashiwa Morita des"

"Hajimemashite watashiwa Shibata Anju des"

"Thanks once again" I thanked and ran as fast as possible.

'Phew' I exclaimed after standing in front of the room I cannot get in the class now I can I? Keep on waiting for me my dear class I will come for you tomorrow...I said winking at it.

Okay I got to know where the classroom is and what else do I have? Nope nothing more for now heading back to my home sweet home...

...

...

...

...

**Next day:**

I am standing in front of the mirror wearing OURAN HIGH uniform...YUCK it's yellow in colour and sooooo fluffy very very ugly I hate it this stupid uniform is no match for the school...

I reached the school just two minutes late all credit for me being late goes to our beloved 'Kawasaki-san' who was busy talking about how to keep our clothes clean...!

I went to the class room and knocked the door "come in" was the response. Upon opening the door there was a man who might be a teacher of course dressed in white shirt and black pants standing on the podium

"You might be the new student please get in and give a brief introduction of yourself"

"Hai" I nodded my head.

"Konichiwa I am Shibata Anju" I said with a smile I am never afraid of introducing myself so this was a no big task for me.

"Okay now anyone wants to ask question to Shibata-san?"

I guy stood up and asked "in which school you use to study before"

"Saint Anne's high"

"Oh a commoner school huh?" One blond girl said which made me glare at her

"Anymore questions?"

This time the blond girl stood "how did you get into this school?"

"With the help of scholarship" I responded quickly even before she could complete her statement...

"Okay now enough of question Shibata-san please go and take seat next to Haruhi"

"Haruhi please raise your hand"

I was expecting a girl upon hearing the name but I am wrong I saw a boy? Actually a very feminine boy...

I went and sat next to his? Right "Hello I am Fujioka Haruhi" my god even his voice was girly is he a gay or what?

"Hi I am Shibata Anju" I said smiling his skin is soft actually way too soft for a guy.

* * *

**Lunch break:**

The math period finally came to an end I stretched on my seat

"Hi" I heard two voices in exact collision I turned my head behind hesitantly and saw two identical faces...oh twins how nice!

"I am Hikaru" and other said "I am Kaoru"

"Umm hello I am..."

"We know who you are and guess who is who now?" they said interchanging their position but it was easy for me to guess "You are Hikaru and you are Kaoru"

The shock was clearly visible on their faces "But how did you recognise?" they both asked together...

"Ummm it's a secret" I said winking at them.

"Okay so... I am hungry where is cafe?" I asked looking at Haruhi.

"Yah come along with me I am heading towards the same" he? Said

"Okay" I said getting up from my seat.

We both started to talk about the school she asked about my old school etc.

..

...

...

...

**After few days:**

**..**

**...**

**After school:**

"Ah Shibata-san you are here" another friend called and her name is Shizuka "please give this book to Haruhi-san I got the notes from him but I am in hurry so can you please return this to him? PLEASE!"

"Okay" I said smiling at her..."BYE BYE Shibata-san THANKYOU again" she shouted running as fast as she can...

I held the 3 books in my hand and headed towards the host club I was flipping the pages reading the notes...everything was fine until I felt something slippery under my shoes and soon I realised that I slipped on the floor and soon I felt me colliding with someone...and...

THUD...

Was the only sound which echoed through the peaceful school...hey but wait a second I didn't feel any pain...

HUH! Don't tell me I reached heaven! God please I don't want to die!

"Are you okay Miss?" I heard a voice...was that voice of an angel? Was the first thought which struck me...I finally opened my eyes revealing a boy dressed in our school uniform with black hair and along with specs...He was kind of cute! Actually had a very smart look on his face...

I soon recovered myself since he was holding my hand tightly it was painful to stay in that position for long...I stood up straight opened my mouth to thank him... "My laptop it broke" he said looking at the laptop which lying on the floor with its screen separated from its body...!

Oh- my-god what kind of situation did I put myself into?

"I—I-I am very sorry" I whispered loud enough for him to hear... "And thanks for earlier" he looked at me through his glasses it was horrifying look...I think he will kill me for breaking his laptop...

"I am really very sorry" I said holding my hands in front my face...

"Your sorry wont bring my laptop back but if you want you can pay for laptop or..."

"Well how much would it cost?" I asked with hesitation.

"Around ?Yen"

I felt to the ground when I heard the price...it wouldn't even be my annual salary!

"I cannot afford..."

"I know you can't" he said cutting me off in the middle.

"You can pay me by serving me I mean by becoming my maid until your debt gets finished"

I mouth dropped and it was almost touching the floor...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hey thanks for reading hope you liked it **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**One more thing I dont know much about yen ans d its value so I put it as '?' **


End file.
